Shadow of the Opera
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: The most popular crossover I've written on deviantart, now it's here for everyone else to read and have fun singing with the characters! Maria arrived in the Opera house to join Sonic and company, but then she heard some rumors about the Phantom around, named Shadow. Only love and music...are forever.
1. Chapter 1

On the rainy night, there was the Opera house with Opera cast. They are mobians. Just then, a young rabbit came up the stage with her chao.  
"Everyone! We have a new member who will be joining us!" She said excitedly.  
"Really, Cream?" A pink hedgehog asked. Cream nodded.  
"Well who is he or she?" A red echidna asked.  
"She's a pretty hedgehog. Her name is Maria." Cream replied. The mobians looked at each other with concern.

Outside the Opera house, a carriage stopped by. A elder man opened the door for a yellow hedgehog who dresses in a grey jacket and a hat on.  
"Come out, Miss Maria. Your life is here." A elder man said impatiently. Maria sighed sadly and stepped out of the carriage. She got her suit case in her hands, her eyes closed, her head was down as she was walking up the stairs. The carriage leaves as Maria opens the door of the Opera house. As she was inside, voices were heard from across the hallway to the doors that leads to the stage. Maria walks to the doors and opens them and saw the cast practicing their acts and singing.  
"Um... Hello?" Maria called. A blue hedgehog, Sonic, sees her and smiles at her, he ran up to her.  
"Hey there! You must be Maria, right?" He asked.  
"Yes. I was told that I would be here with you." Maria replied while taking off her hat.  
"Yeah, we know. And... we're sorry about your father." Sonic says as he scratches his head. Maria closes her eyes again, not showing her tears in her eyes.  
"You don't need to be, sir. Though it was very upsetting." Maria says opening her blue eyes again.  
"Yeah. Oh! By the way, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Let me introduce you everyone else here." Sonic says while bringing Maria to the stage.  
"Ahh! You kicked me!" A pink hedgehog yelled at the red echidna who was on the floor and now stood up.  
"It was an accident, Amy! I slipped!" He yelled.  
"Hmph! You always 'slip', Knuckles. You're almost as worse as Silver." Amy says.  
"What'd you say?!" A white hedgehog cried.  
"People!" Sonic yelled., everyone turned to Sonic's attention and sees Maria. "Everybody, this is Maria. She's going to be living here with us." Sonic says. Maria looks at the mobians shyly.  
"Umm... Hello there." She says.  
"Oh, nice to meet you!" Amy says nicely. "I'm Amy Rose."  
"Knuckles the Echidna."  
"Rouge the Bat." The white bat introduced in a rude way. Maria ignores her.  
"I'm Silver the Hedgehog." A white hedgehog said. "And this is Blaze the Cat." The purple cat nodded at Maria.  
"I'm Miles Prower." A yellow fox said "But call me 'Tails' like everybody else."  
"And I am Cream. It's so nice to meet you, Miss Maria." The rabbit says with a smile. Maria made a small smile to everyone.  
"Nice meeting you too." She says. "Is there a room for me in this place?"  
"Well of course there is!" A green hedgehog replied. "The name's Manik, by the way. The room for you is the one on the top floor." He says.  
"_NO!_" Everyone cried out except Rouge and Knuckles. Maria was confused.  
"What?" Manik asked with a funny look.  
"Maria is NOT staying in that room alone." Blaze added.  
"Why not?" Maria asked.  
"That room is forbidin!" A voice said, a rabbit came out from the shadows. She was wearing a black dress.  
"Madame Vanilla!" Everyone said.  
"Mother! You're here!" Cream says surprisingly.  
"Hello Cream dear. Maria, I welcome you to the Opera house, but the room from the top floor is forbidin. You have to be in Cream and Amy's room." Vanilla says.  
"But, what's wrong with that forbidin room?" Maria asks.  
"It was his room, but never sleeps there anymore. I promised that room of his will never be taken." Vanilla replied.  
"'His'? Who's room is it?" Maria asks.  
"I can't say anymore, dear. I'm sorry. Amy, Cream, take Maria to your room that you two will have to share with her.  
"Yes ma'am." Amy says walking to the left side where the stairs were. Cream took Maria by the hand by leading her to the stair and the room.  
Above the girls who are going inside the room, a black figure watches them with red eyes. He then walks away.  
"A newcomer in my Opera house..." He whispers. "The girl will be well trained here by Madame Vanilla."

Now in Amy and Cream's room, they let Maria unpack her stuff and put her night dress on. When she was done, she had a picture, a small round picture of a handsome, brown hedgehog with black highlights on the tips of his spikes. Maria held it and looking at the picture with sadness and love... She held it to her chest.  
"Father..." Maria whispered.  
"You alright Maria?" Blaze asked by the doorway. Maria nodded in response, never turned to the cat.  
"I'm fine Blaze..."  
"I know how you felt about now... You miss your father. I'm on the same boat as you are in." Blaze exclaimed. Maria raised her head and turned to her.  
"Your father died too?" She asked.  
"Yes. He died when I was a little girl." Blaze replied.  
"Oh. I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be. It was a couple years ago."  
"Hmmm... Blaze? Mind if I ask a question? Do you know anything about that room that's forbidin?" Maria asked. Blaze stares at Maria for a minute, then sighed.  
"I guess I can tell you. The owner of this Opera house belongs to...The Phantom of the Opera." She says. "His name is Shadow. But we here mostly call him 'The Phantom of the Oprea' or 'Shadow of the Opera'."  
"Same thing?" Maria asked.  
"Well of course." Blaze replied with a shrug.  
"Is the Phantom bad? Or good?"  
"We're not sure. He's very mysterious in the Opera house. But do not try to find him or listen to his voice by singing, and other male voices joined to his..." Blaze warned.  
"You mean... like mind control or something?" Maria asked.  
"No. Hypnotizing."  
"...That's it?"  
"Yes! There's no escaping from it!" Blaze said. Maria made a stern look.  
"You're kidding me?" She asked.  
'I'm not, Maria. Believe it! Stay away from Shadow." Blaze says. Maria's not sure if she could believe if there was the Phantom of the Opera.  
"Blaze! There you are!" Silver said coming by.  
"Silver!"  
"We have to get ready for tomorrow. Same as you Maria." Silver says.  
"Tomorrow?" Maria asked.  
"Tomorrow is gonna be your first day of practice! And next week we will start on a show!" Silver said.  
"Really? Wow, this is coming so fast! I'm looking forward!" Maria says excitedly. Blaze and Silver smiles.  
"Great! Be sure to wake up early in the morning." Blaze says. So Silver and Blaze left the room. Maria puts the picture of her father on the window porch where she sleeps next to. She was in the covers now and fell asleep. But still... The Phantom of the Opera, named Shadow, was he really real? Does he really own the Opera house?


	2. Chapter 2

Morning, 7:00 AM. Maria was still sleeping in her bed until Cream wakes her by shaking her arm slightly.  
"Miss Maria..." Cream whispers. "Miss Maria, wake up." Maria moaned and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Cream... It's early..."  
"We have to rehearse every morning." Cream whispered. Maria sat up and yawned.  
"Alright. I'm up...barely." She said.  
"I'll bring you some healthy breakfast and my mother will give you a costume for a play we're doing." Cream said. Maria nodded and got out of bed to get to the dressing room. Before she got there, she heard a footstep from behind, she stops walking and turns around.  
"Cream?" Maria called. No one there in front of her... Maria looks around, still nothing.  
"Maria?" A voice called. Maria turns around quickly.  
"Oh!" She shrieked. There was a chipmunk with red long hair and blue eyes. She was in the costume for the Opera play rehearse, a white dress and ballarena shoes.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The chipmunk says grabbing Maria's shoulders.  
"No, that's okay ma'am. Maria said. "It's just that I heard something behind me."  
"...Hmmm. Must be him again." The chipmunk said with a sigh. Maria stares at the chipmunk.  
"What?"  
"Shadow of the Opera. He sometimes comes around from his place." The chipmunk replied.  
"Oh, no... Blaze got you to believe it?" Maria asked with a look.  
"Blaze told me that you never believe Shadow..."  
"Well..." Maria didn't know what else to say.  
"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Sally Acorn." The chipmunk says with a small smile. Maria looks at her smiling back. Sally then took Maria to the dressing room to get into a white dress costume. Madame Vanilla came in the room to help her put on the costume. Maria was in front of the mirror looking at herself in the dress.  
"Very pretty." Vanilla says in a whisper. Maria narrowed her eyes to Vanilla with a neutral look.  
"Thank you. Though I am a bit nervous about a rehearse..." She said. Vanilla smiled at her and brush Maria's hair.  
"You'll do just fine dear. This is your first day. Rouge was the diva of the shows she's ever done here. Yet, her voice was a bit loud and high pitch like." She says making a chuckle. "The dancers were covering their ears."  
"Heheh... If I hear her voice, I'll be covering mine." Maria laughs. Vanilla chuckled again.

Later at the stage, Rouge was singing loudly for rehearsing. The purple chameleon, Espio, was the maestro of music and notes. He shuts his eyes and gritted his teeth tight by hearing Rouge's eerie, high pitched, word-less voice.  
Then, the dancers came out and make their moves on the floor and stood to dance around. Maria did everything that the dancers do, and tried not to mess up. Now Rouge, and the dancers started to dance and sing!  
"_With feasting and dancing and song,_  
_Tonight is celebration,_  
_We greet the victorious throng,_  
_Returned to bring salvation!_"  
Maria didn't sing along with them, she doesn't know the words of the strange song.  
"_The trumpets of Carthage resound,_  
_Hear Romans now and tremble!_  
_Hark to our step on the ground,_  
_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_"  
Maria suddenly tripped and fell on Rouge! The white bat cried out as Maria fell on her, by accident. Espio stopped the rehearsal as he sees two girls on the floor. The mobian dancers gasped.  
"Ugghh! Get this girl off me!" Rouge yelled. Silver and Manik help Maria up and Knuckles and Sonic helped Rouge stand up. She growled and brushed down the wedding dress costume.  
"I'm so sorry!" Maria cried with a worried look. Rouge glared at her.  
"You little rat! You ruined the rehearsal!"  
"I tripped Rouge! It was an accident!" Maria cried. "Please forgive me!"  
"Forgive you? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Rouge laughed sarcasticly. "Silly girl... How can you be a dancer in the Opera house? Can you sing? I don't think so!" She continued to laugh. Knuckles shook his head to his love one. Maria frowned and walked to the back where Amy and Sally are in their spots for rehearsing.  
"I believe we shall get to the song, 'Think of Me' now." Espio says changing the subject. Rouge uses the bottle of liquid in her mouth to make her voice sound better.  
"Maestro. I am ready." Rouge says coming in front. Espio tapped his desk and the music started. Rouge began to sing.  
"_Think of me,_  
_Think of me fondly,_  
_When we've said goodbye._  
_Remember me, once in a while, _  
_Please promise me you'll try._  
_When you find,_  
_That once again you long,_  
_To take your heart back and be free..._"  
A scernery suddenly came loose and dropped. Maria saw it and screamed at Rouge to get out of the way. Rouge stops her singing and look back at Maria, then being crushed under the huge and heavy thing.  
"Ahh! Get it off me! Get it off!" Rouge yelled, slapping her hands against the wood floor. Everyone stuttered and helped Rouge, but Maria, she looked up and saw a figure in the shadows with red eyes, watching down at Maria. She gasped as she sees a figure up there, and then he was gone.  
"Okay, there we go! There we go!" Sonic says lifting up the scenery. Maria looked at the mobians with a look.  
"Vector! For god's sakes! What's going on up there?!" Blaze yelled. A green crocodile came out.  
"Don't look at me! I wasn't up here at my post!" He says pulling the ropes and the scenery back up. Vanilla watched him until a flash of white caught her eye, and she turned to see a note, with red ink and a skull seal, flutter and land on the floor behind her. She picked it up, looked up and saw a figure giving her a nod and disappeared.  
"There's no one but me up here, damn it!" Vector yelled at Blaze from above. "And if there is, it's probably a ghost."  
"There's not such thing as ghosts!" Amy said giving Vector a look. "Maybe it was... Shadow."  
"Oh please..." Sonic said sarcasticly walked by. "The Phantom of the Opera usually doesn't come out from his 'Doomsday Blood' place."  
"Sonic's right. Things just happen..." Manik says trying to calm Rouge, but she was mader than ever.  
"For past three years, these things DO happen! And do you stop them from happening? No!" She yelled, then points to Maria. "Thanks to that rat who just warned me that thing will fall on me, but she is too new at this Opera!" Everyone was silent, Maria puts her hand on her elbow with a frown. Rouge whirled around and screamed at her maids, causing them to scurry after her. Knuckles sighed and followed Rouge.  
After they were gone, everyone watches in speechless.  
"Is she coming back?" Sally asked Sonic. He just shrugged. Vanilla came up to Maria with a letter in her hand. Maria looks up at Vanilla.  
"I have a message Maria. It's from the Phantom." Everyone gasped quietly. Maria narrowed her eyes at them as she slowly took the letter from Vanilla. She reads it...  
"He welcomes you to his Opera house." Vanilla said.  
"HIS Opera house?" Maria asks with surprise, so what Blaze and Sally are telling her is true.  
"And wants you to do your best here and hopefully you feel a lot more home here." Vanilla says.  
"Hate to interrupt, but we have rehearsing going on." Silver says. Maria nodded in good point and gave the letter back to Vanilla.  
"But Rouge is gone, who will sing that song?" Tails asked. A young green, plant girl came out, Cosmo, looks at Maria.  
"How about Miss Maria? I bet she can sing for us." She said softly. Maria had her eye wide and turned to Cosmo.  
Oh? But she's new." Blaze says.  
"She can least give a try." Cosmo pleaded. Cream's chao made noises.  
"What's that Cheese? You agree with Cosmo?"  
"Chao!" A chao nodded. Cream smiled at Maria.  
"Maria, give it a try!" She says.  
"Oh, I don't think I can..." Maria said, lowering her ears a little. But everyone insisted that she can. So, Maria walked up the stage and took a deep breath to relax... Espio started the music, and Maria began to sing...beautifully.  
"_Think of me,_  
_Think of me fondly,_  
_When we've said goodbye._  
_Remember me, once in a while,_  
_Please promise me you'll try!_"  
Maria then looked at Vanilla while she was singing and Cream gestured her to continue. Maria then went forward smiling, more confident then before as the mobians on the stage listened to her, some pleased and most surprised by Maria.  
"_When you find,_  
_That once again you long,_  
_To take your heart back and be free._  
_If you ever find a moment._  
_Spare a thought for me._"

Then a week later that night, Maria wore a beautiful white gown with full flowing skirt that shown like stars, gold, and wearing a white headband. Every single guest in the Opera stared at the beautiful new diva as she sang on the stage. On Box Five, who was a brown wolf with green eyes stared at the beautiful diva, thought to him he was hypnotized. The wolf, Myrin, was madly in love...  
"_We never said our love was evergreen,_  
_Or as unchanging as the sea._  
_But if you can still remember,_  
_Stop and think of me._  
_Think of all the things,_  
_We've shared and seen._  
_Don't think about the way,_  
_Things might have been._"  
Cream and the others were watching their friend on the side. Vanilla smiled proudly, after a week of rehearsing, Maria sings very well, very beautiful.  
"_Think of me, think of me waiting,_  
_Silent and resigned._  
_Imagine me, trying too hard,_  
_To put you from my mind._  
_Recall those days, look back on all those times._  
_Think of the things we'll never do,_  
_There will never be a day,_  
_When I won't think of you!_"  
There was also another attendee to Maria's performance, though he was neither on in the audiance, or even anywhere near the stage. Down beneath the Opera house was a hidden basement, and several feet directly under where Maria stood, was a tunnel and a figure in a cape stood listening to her voice. His ruby, red eyes could be seen as they flashed in the dark.  
"That voice is...beautiful..." He said to himself. "Can it be...? Can it be that new girl, singing up there, in my Opera house? Hmmm..." The figure left the place where he is standing, plans forming in his mind for the beautiful diva.  
Maria stood listening to applause, waiting patiently, while smiling at the audiance, to continue singing, unaware of the events that awaited her later that evening and Myrin watches Maria.  
"She's so beautiful... I've got to meet her after this." He whispered.  
"_The laws of fate,_  
_The fruits of summer fade,_  
_They have their seasons,_  
_So do we._  
_But please promise me,_  
_That sometimes._  
_You will think..._  
_Ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhhh,_  
_Ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhhh,_  
_Ah, ah, ah, ah,_  
_AhhhhhAHHHHHHHH!_  
_Of me!_"  
As Maria finished the last note in the song, the audiance let out a roar of applause and praise that nearly made the curtains on the stage blow backwards. Among this clamor, a bee named Charmy was with Tails. They were yelling out their approval as well.  
"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Charmy yelled flying off his seat.  
"Way to go, Maria!" Tails yelled.  
"Brava!" Espio said smiling up at Maria. She smiled back at him. Rouge and Knuckles seen the whole show. Rouge nearly fainted and Knuckles caught her in time.

Later, a whole backstage was loud with activity and conversation. Maria smiles at everyone and waves at them.  
"Great work out there, new diva!" Sonic says.  
"You have a beautiful voice." Silver said.  
"You did great! You're better as Rouge now!" Vector said.  
"Thank you so much!" Maria says as she walked away to her room. Amy and Cream followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria was in the room, she sat on her bed, staring at the picture of her father. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a voice sang out of nowhere.  
"_Brava! Brava!_" Maria shot her eyes open, and looked around. No one here but Maria.  
"Hello? Is someone there?" Maria asked in a frighten way.  
"_Bravissima_!" A voice sang again, it was a beautiful masculine voice. Maria never heard someone sing like that before.  
"Maria? Maria?" Amy's voice called.  
"_Maria_..." A male voice sang again before fading off, leaving Maria with fear and wonder. Then Amy and Cream came in the room.  
"There you are! Why are you hiding?" Cream asks with a smile. Amy sat next to Maria on the bed.  
"Really you were perfect out there, Maria." She said. "I wish I can sing so beautifully like you."  
"...I wish my father was here. Do you know what he told me, before he died?" Maria asked.  
"What is it?" Cream asked Cheese flew by and stays by Maria.  
"He told me I would live here... As he lays on the bed, dying... He told me I would be protected by an angel... An angel of music. I can sense him he was here..." Maria exclaimed. Amy and Cream stares at Maria like disbelieving.  
"Do you really believe that?" Amy asked.  
"Have you seen the angel of music before?" Cream asked. Maria was silent for a whole time, Amy and Cream thought that Maria was more like a child to believe such stories...  
"Father once spoke of this angel..." Maria finally says. "I used to dream he'd appear... Now when I sing I can sense him, and I know he's near." She now stood up slowly. "Anywhere, he calls me softly... Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always there with me... He's the hidden, unseen genius."  
"Maria, you must have been dreaming again." Cream said as she grabs Maria's arm. "Stories like this can't come true."  
"Come on, let's get you out of that dress." Amy says as she dragged Maria out of the room. Cream and Cheese followed them.  
_'Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian!_' Maria called with her mind. She was curious to know if the angel of music could hear her thoughts. _'Hide no longer! Grant to me to your glory, secret and strange angel...'_ Maria's thoughts had stopped when a strange feeling came to her. It frightens her without a reason...  
"Ugh... Amy..." Maria said as she held her chest, Amy stops walking. She then felt Maria's hands, they're cold as ice!  
"Your hands are cold, why?" Amy asked all worried. Maria's face turns white as a ghost... "Your face Maria... It's white." Amy said touching Maria's face. Cream looked at Maria with a worry look.  
"He's with me even now..." Maria finally said with fear in her eyes. "I'm scared, Amy."  
"Don't be scared. We're here." Amy says hugging Maria, same as Cream.

Not much later...  
"No!" Vanilla told the male admirers of Maria as she followed the yellow hedgehog into her new dressing room. "No!" Vanilla yelled at the admirers again and shuts the door in their crest-fallen faces. Maria laughs a little, Vanilla smiles at Maria. "You did very well, my dear." She said. She then picked up a rose with a black bow on it from a nearby table. "He is pleased with you." She said giving Maria the rose, smiling at her. Maria stares at the red rose, she slightly pulling the black ribbon.  
"Phantom gave me this?" Maria asked then turns around. "How come-? Oh..." Maria just realized that Vanilla wasn't in the dressing room anymore.  
Myrin hurried through the crowd towards Maria's dressing room.  
"Ah! Myrin!" A voice called. Myrin turns around and sees Sonic and Silver. "I think we've made quite a discovery with Miss Maria!" Silver said with a wink.  
"Want us to introduce her to you?" Sonic asks.  
"Very kind of you, but I wanted to meet her alone." Myrin replied. He then took the bouquet and off to the door, Sonic and Silver watches him with funny looks.  
"Did he just stole the flowers?" Silver asks pointing.  
"Yeah." Sonic replied.  
Myrin made sure that he closed the door softly before he approached to Maria. She was sitting at her make-up desk, a rose still in her hand and she stares at it, she had a small smile on her face.  
"Lost your mind in wander by that little rose?" Myrin suddenly said. Maria turns her head to see Myrin smiling at her.  
"Huh...?" She asked.  
"You're staring at it for a long time." Myrin said walking up towards Maria. "I'm Myrin." He lifted Maria's hand and kissed it. "Myrin the Wolf." Maria made a small giggle, and pulled her hand away.  
"Nice to meet you, sir." Maria said. Myrin gave her a bouquet that he stole, she smiled in thanks.  
"You sang like an angel, Maria... I love that." Myrin whispered in a sexy way.  
"Heh... Thank you Myrin." Maria said in a nervous tone.  
"Surely your father will be very proud of you."  
"...Of course he'll be proud of me. Plus, he sends me an angel to protect me." Maria complained. Myrin made a frown. "I can sense him here..."  
"Oh, no doubt about it, Maria." Myrin replied, his tone was that of one suspecting a child's game. "Just story telling. Now, why don't you and I go out and eat for a celebration, hmmm?" He asked with a smile.  
"Oh, I would love to, but-"  
"Great! Well, I won't keep you up too late." Myrin started to leave. Maria didn't want to leave.  
"Myrin no."  
"You have to change your clothes." Myrin said laughing. "You have two minutes, 'kay?" He leaves to the door.  
"No, Myrin wait!" Maria tried to say that she didn't want to go, the angel will be strict if she goes. "Oh..." Maria sighed sadly. "I guess I have to change out of this dress. Angel of Music, please don't be mad."

After Myrin and the admirers left, a hand puts a key in Maria's door and turned it several times, locking it silently. The hand then took the key back and standing nearby was Vanilla. She watches a black figure, who made a look in his red eyes.  
"You won't hurt her, will you?" Vanilla asks in worry. The figure shook his head.  
"No. Soon enough the girl will be mine..." He says darkly. "As long as that wolf won't be in our way." Vanilla stares at the figure, he then walks away.  
"Shadow..."


	4. Chapter 4

The Opera house was now dark, everyone else was about to get to bed after a long night. Except Maria. She came out from her changing screen, she was now wearing her white shirt, her sleeves were down to her arms. And wears a blue skirt, blue flat shoes, and wearing a black headband. Just then, the candles on her make-up desk went out. Maria looked up at the sudden darkness. Candles on her right went out too.  
"What's happening?" Maria asked all scared. She was about to reach the door, but the powerful, beautiful and masculine voice, that Maria heard before, singing angrily.  
"_Insolent boy,_  
_This slave of fasion!_  
_Basking in your glory!_  
_Insolent fool!_  
_This brave young suitor!_  
_Sharing in my triumph!"_  
Maria turned to voice, slightly nodding as he sang. Must be an angel... Maria filled her lungs with air and sang back.  
"_Angel, I hear you,_  
_Speak, I listen!_  
_Stay by my side,_  
_Guide me!_  
_Angel my soul was weak,_  
_Forgive me!_  
_Enter at last, Master!_"  
Her song was barely finished when the "_Angel of Music_" answered. The voice was now softer and gentler, his anger went away.  
"_Flattering child you shall know me._  
_See why in shadow I hide._  
_Look at your face in the mirror..._"  
Maria obeyed and slowly looked at her mirror, an ebony black face with a white half-mask appeared. Maria looks in amazement as she sees a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spikes, and wearing a black and red cape. He stares back at Maria with his red eyes.  
"_**I AM THERE INSIDE!**_"  
Maria slowly walks up to the mirror with a black hedgehog inside. She stares straight into his eyes.  
"_Angel of Music, _  
_Guide and Guardian!_  
_Grant to me your glory!_  
_Angel of Music!_  
_Hide no longer!_  
_Secret and strange Angel!_"  
The young diva was still approaching slowly towards the mirror, almost reaching it, when the "Angel of Music" began to sing again. But this time, it sounded as though other male voices had joined his, making his song that was more beautiful and hypnotic.  
"_I am your Angel of Music,_  
_Come to me, Angel of music!_"  
The dressing room door suddenly shuddered, it would have startled Maria had she been in her right mind. Myrin stops shuddered the door as hears a black hedgehog sing to Maria.  
"Who's that voice?" Myrin demanded, shaking the door again. "Who is that in there?"  
His demands went unnoticed and the "_Angel_" sang again, drawing the hypnotized Maria closer to him.  
"_I am your Angel of Music,_  
_Come to me, Angel of Music!_"  
Myrin cried out Maria's name, but both ignored him and Maria was now through the mirror with her Angel of Music, how she had done so was unseen.  
The Angel of Music was none other than the Shadow of the Opera, but Maria ignored this fact as he held out his white-gloved hands, and she reached for it, hesitating before placing her own hand within his strong grasp. Shadow then turned and led Maria down what seemed an enchanted hallway. Part of her wanted to look around in wonder, but everything else kept her eyes on the Phantom, as he led her and looked back between moments, appearing to be the guardian she believed him to be. Maria began to sing, whether to please her Angel or without a reason she didn't even know herself.  
"_In sleep he sang to me,_  
_In dreams he came,_  
_That voice which calls to me,_  
_And speaks my name..._  
_And do I dream again?_  
_For now I find..._  
_The Shadow of the Opera is there,_  
_Inside my mind..._"  
Shadow looked back at her for the longest gaze that night, his intense eyes piercing her heart and mind. He began to sing back, making her want to swoon with the pleasure of his beautiful voice.  
"_Sing once again with me,_  
_Our strange duet!_  
_My power over you,_  
_Grows stronger yet!_"  
Maria suddenly looked back to see how far they had gone from her dressing room, but Shadow reached for her chin with his free hand, turning her face back to him with a strong, yet gentle grip. When Maria looked back into his eyes, she didn't want to look away again.  
"_And though you turn from me,_  
_To glance behind,_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_  
_Inside your mind..._"  
Shadow released her chin as they suddenly come to a turn in the tunnel, then they came to the staircase. Maria gasped as she sees that there was a lake underneath the Opera house! Shadow smiled at her surprise and continued to lead her by hand. There was a beautiful black boat on the dock, Maria couldn't help but stare at it. Shadow helped her into the front of the boat. She settled herself on velvet wine-red cushions, continuing her singing as Shadow began to steer the boat away from the dock.  
"_Those who have seen your face,_  
_Draw back in fear,_  
_I am the mask you wear..._"  
Shadow answered her song somewhat pride-fully as he guided the boat through the waters.  
"_It's me they hear._"  
They began to sing together, the note from their throats filled the air with dark music as Maria unknowingly slipped more and more into her dark side, she was turning into a dark Angel of Music.  
"_My/Your spirit and your/my voice,_  
_In one combined!_  
_The Shadow of the Opera is there,_  
_Inside your/my mind!_"  
The Phantom stopped, allowing Maria to sing on her own.  
"_He's there!_  
_The Shadow of the Opera!_"  
"Sing..." Shadow half ordered, half begged Maria, who obliged with an eerie word-less song, the notes echoing off the walls with beautiful music.  
"Sing, my Angel of Music," He asked again as Maria continued with her word-less song, and Shadow closed his eyes to allow only his ears to have pleasure and he opened them again as he ordered. "Sing my Angel, **SING FOR ME!**" Maria sang again, this time higher and more beautiful than before, making Shadow feel like he was in heaven... They entered his lair, the curtains that hide it from view opened seemingly on their own, along with a dangerous-looking iron gate with spikes on the outside and the inside. There are candles everywhere, lighting Shadow's lair with golden light and there was an organ, a working desk, statues, tables, and curtains everywhere on the walls along with paper littered here and there with Shadow's musical work. Maria looks in sight and almost stops singing...  
"Sing my Angel!" Shadow repeated his order, as Maria sang her highest and best and the boat entered his lair, "**SING FOR ME!**" Maria finished her strange word-less song with one high pitched note, it echoed all over the lair as the boat came to a stop. Maria started panting after her long note. Shadow smiled a little.  
"You sing well...my Angel of Music." He said in a gentle tone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Maria?" Amy asked Cream. "She should be in bed by now..."  
"I'm not sure, Amy. I hope she's alright." Cream replied. The two girls went out the room to find Maria, but Vanilla stopped them.  
"Mother!" Cream gasped.  
"Cream, Amy! Why are you two still up?" Vanilla demanded with a tone.  
"We're looking for Maria, have you seen her Madame Vanilla?" Amy replied.  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Vanilla said. "Now go back to bed."  
"But mother! We're worried about her!" Cream said.  
"Cream, she'll be fine. She'll come back tomorrow morning." Vanilla insisted. Amy became speechless until she asked.  
"...Wait a minute. Shadow came for her, didn't he?"  
"What?! Mother, we have to get Maria back from him!" Cream cried.  
"Girls!" Vanilla yelled at Cream and Amy. "Shadow knows what he's doing. He's not trying to hurt her or anything bad, I promise. Maria will be fine, she maybe trying to get to know him by now." She exclaimed. Cream and Amy were worried still, but they had to take Vanilla's advice. So the two girls went back into their room, Vanilla walked off.

Not much later in the lair, Shadow got out of the black boat, Maria still sits there in the red cushions, watching Shadow. He turned around to look at Maria who stares back, he made a smile.  
"Welcome to my Kingdom of Music, my angel." He says darkly. Maria looked around in wonder, Shadow watches her and began to sing with his beautiful masculine voice.  
"_Nighttime sharpens,_  
_Heightens each sensation,_  
_Darkness stirs..._  
_And wakes imagination,_  
_Silently the senses..._  
_Abandon their defenses!_"  
Shadow had reached the boat by this point, one hand reached out to Maria, she stood up and accept his hand, and she stepped out of the boat and stared into Shadow's eyes deeply. Shadow stared into hers and sang again from his throat.  
"_Slowly, gently..._  
_Night unfurls its splendor!_  
_Grasp it, sense it,_  
_Tremuous and tender..._"  
Maria began to turn her head away, looking at the way she had come, Shadow mentally frowned as he reached for her chin, pulling it towards him again as he sang.  
"_Turn your face away,_  
_From the garish light of day!_  
_Turn your thoughts away,_  
_From cold unfeeling light!_"  
As Shadow continued to led Maria along the "_Kingdom of Music_", Maria looks around a little and had a small smile on her face then looked back at Shadow.  
"_And listen to the Music of the Night!_"  
Shadow suddenly let go of her hand and went upwards to his organ, he whirled around to face Maria again.  
"_Close your eyes and surrender,_  
_To your darkest dreams!_  
_Purge all thoughts,_  
_Of the life you knew before!_  
_Close your eyes..._"  
Maria caught up in the song and closed her eyes as he sang the order, Shadow smiled.  
"_Let your spirit start,_  
_To soar..._"  
Maria slowly opened her eyes, she amazed the feeling of her spirit soaring with Shadow's voice, he walks towards her again.  
"_And you'll live,_  
_As you've never lived,_  
_Before!_"  
Shadow offered his hand again, Maria took it. He led her towards his organ and helping her up the cave stairs at the same time, singing again.  
"_Softly, deftly..._  
_Music shall caress you!_  
_Hear it, feel it,_  
_Secretly possess you!_"  
Shadow began to circle Maria, she watches him with her eyes as he sang.  
"_Open up your mind!_  
_Let your fantasies unwind!_  
_In this darkness that you know,_  
_You cannot fight..._"  
Shadow moved away, Maria turned around to face him, but didn't follow this time. She had love-struck eyes... Shadow was inwardly rejoiced, seeing how much under his spell that she was.  
"_The darkness of,_  
_The music of the night!_"  
Shadow became to circle her again, but this time he's actually going behind his organ so that only his head and eyes were seen behind the instrument and the candles adoring it. Maria turned again to face as he circled her.  
"_Let your mind start a journey,_  
_Through a strange new world!_  
_Leave all thoughts of the life,_  
_You knew before!_  
_Let your soul take you where you long,_  
**_TO BE!_**"  
Shadow was now completely around his organ and candles, and he stood before Maria once more.  
"_Only then..._  
_Can you belong,_  
_To me..._"  
Maria was halfway surprised by that, Shadow then reached up to her face, cupping it and he drew her close for one gentle kiss... It lasted only a moment, but it seemed like a sweet eternity to them. Shadow pulled away, singing again as he turned Maria so that her back met his front.  
"_Floating, falling!_  
_Sweet intoxication!_"  
He slid one hand down her hip as he sang, making her shiver as he grasped the hand at her side. Maria can feel Shadow's warm breath by her ear.  
"_Touch me,_  
_Trust me!_"  
Shadow made the hand he had grasped touch the unmasked side of his face, and Maria slid around, trying to kiss him again, but Shadow pulled away and she looked at him hurtfully.  
"_Savor each sensation!_"  
Shadow then started to lead her again, this time towards a curtained area, singing louder than ever, Maria then relaxed and listened to his voice.  
"_Let the dream begin!_  
_Let your darker side give in!_  
_To the power of the music,_  
_That I write!_  
_The power of the music of the night!_"  
Maria stared at Shadow lovingly at him, by her eyes she was begging to kiss him, Shadow smiled and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.  
As they were, Shadow lead her to his bedroom, Maria opened her eyes and pulled away from Shadow. There was a black carpet as a floor, a dark red bed, rose-colored curtains around the bed, a nightstand with a music box with a red emerald engraved into it. Shadow parted the red curtain with one hand to let Maria get on the bed, it was so comfortable... She turned to Shadow with her suddenly tired eyes. Shadow gave her a nod, to tell her that she can sleep on the bed, so Maria lays down on the bed and slowly closes her eyes. Shadow sat next to her and stroked her hair while singing to her softly.  
"_You alone can make my song take flight,_  
_Help me make the music of the night!_"  
Shadow then pulled the sheet over her, straightened up and closed the curtains. He watches Maria who was fast asleep, but then leaves the room to return to his organ. He sighed.  
"Will she be mine soon? She's the only girl I really loved...and more beautiful."

Back at the Opera house...  
"What?!" Blaze cried. "Why would your mother let him do that?!"  
"All she told us is that Maria is going to be fine. But what if Shadow did hurt her?" Cream replied.  
"I agree. We all know Shadow." Amy said.  
"But Maria just becomes a diva, probably Shadow will never hurt her." Sally added. The girls looked at each other. Maybe Sally is right...  
Myrin overheard them by the door, he was guessing that Shadow was the one who sang to Maria in the dressing room...  
"So, this 'Shadow' guy is trying to steal _MY_ Maria, huh?" Myrin growled as he stormed off the hallway to the Opera house. "Once I see him, he will feel my wrath!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, a young red/orange echidna, Tikal, unlocked the dressing room door. She looked around for Maria.  
"Maria?" Tikal called in a whisper walking in the room, looking around. Then she sees the mirror, it was the secret door. Tikal walked up towards it and slide the mirror door and went inside... A hallway was dark and gloomy.  
"Maria? Are you in here?" Tikal called, her voice echoed in the hallway, just then a hand touched Tikal's shoulder. She gasped and turned around, Vanilla was there giving her an icey look. She grabbed Tikal's hand and took her back to the room.  
"If you're looking for Maria, she'll be here in a while." Vanilla said closing the mirror door.  
"Was she in there?" Tikal asked all worried. Vanilla didn't say anything, she and Tikal walked out of the room.

"Rouge! Can't we talk about this?!" Knuckles cried. Rouge growled and dressed up in her black and purple clothes with a dark purple fur coat.  
"I don't feel like talking right now, Knuckles! Can't you see that little rat took my career?! **AAGGHHH!** Once I see everyone in this Opera house, I'll tell them to cut that girl's head off and I will get out of this place!" Rouge shouted. Silver and Manik came by with Blaze and Amy. Rouge stormed out of the room, Knuckles followed her.  
"Rouge, please!"  
"No! Where's the hedgehog girl?! I want a piece of this!" Rouge yelled walking to the hallway. As they reached to the dressing room, Rouge knocks on the door hard with anger.  
"New diva!" Rouge yelled, and knocked on the door again. Amy came up to Rouge.  
"Rouge! She's not here!" She said.  
"Oh? Well, where is she?" Rouge asked with a evil smile.  
"That doesn't matter! Why do you hate her all of a sudden?" Amy replied.  
"Why? Why?! I'll tell you why! She's now your new diva! And everybody appreciates her, not me anymore!"  
"Maybe it's because you're so spoiled and selfish!" Sonic added from above the stairs. Rouge growled again and screamed through out the Opera house.

Meanwhile at the "_Kingdom of Music_", Maria's ears perk up as she heard some faint screaming. The music box was playing suddenly, it caused Maria to open her eyes. Maria slowly sat up and looked around the black and red room. She wasn't in her room anymore.  
_'So... this wasn't a dream! It's so real!'_ Maria thought in her mind. She got out of bed and parted the red curtain to get out of the room.  
"I remember there was mist...and a lake...and a black boat..." Maria started as she walks to the porch, showing mist and a lake and a boat. "And I remember there was a black hedgehog." Maria continued, she looked over to Shadow who was at his organ, working with the notes. Maria was expecting him to say 'Hello' or 'Good morning' to her, but he didn't say a word or turn around. She now walked up to him, leaning her body to see his face, the curious thing is the white half-mask that Shadow wears...  
"Who is the face behind the shadows?" Maria asked. "Who is the hedgehog behind the mask?" She now placed her hand on his unmasked face side, Shadow leaned his head back smiling, wanting her to continue to stroke his face and spikes. Maria caressed his spikes, as she did, she used her free hand to take off the white half-mask slowly... She made a silent gasp... Shadow made a snarl and punched her in the stomach! Maria fell off and looked at Shadow with fear.  
"Damn you! You little pandora!" Shadow shouted at her, his left side was revealed... He had six scars on his left eye down near the cheek. Maria stares at the scars and Shadow's face.  
"Is this what you wanted to see?!" Shadow yelled. "Curse you! You little viper! Now you can never be free!"  
"W-what?" Maria asked shaking. Shadow growled at her and get ready to strike her. Maria shields herself, her eyes are in Shadow's angered eyes.  
"Damn you!" He yelled again. Then he slowly dropped his arm and hung his head. "Curse you..." Maria stares at Shadow with confusion, but relieved that he didn't strike her. But her stomach hurts from Shadow's punch. She now sat up looking at Shadow who walks away from her and sat on the floor.  
"I don't want you to look at me like this..." He whispered. "My scars can fear everyone... And you... Maria..." He said. Maria watches him in sorrow and crawled up to him, she reached for his chin to her. Shadow made a look, but Maria ignored it and placed her hand on the top scars. She made a smile, Shadow got confused.  
"...What?" He asked. Maria shooked her head. She now gave him a white half-mask back, he took it and placed it on his left side of his face. Shadow stood up and offered his hand to Maria, she smiled at him again and took it and stood up.  
"Come, we must return." Shadow said with a calm tone in his voice. Maria made a frown, but nodded. She didn't want to leave so soon... She then hugged him, Shadow returned it and rubbed her back with his hand. Maria now kissed Shadow, he was shocked a little but let her continue to peck on his lips.  
"I'm sorry..." She said between the pecks, Shadow returned it by giving her a strong kiss. Maria closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. He broke it after a good minute.  
"You are forgiven." He said picking up Maria in bridal style to place her in the boat. She was settled in the red cushions as Shadow steers the boat around towards the iron gate. Maria looks ahead of her as the boat goes towards the gate as it opened for her and Shadow, she turned back to Shadow.  
_'Those scars... What happened to Shadow before he was like this?'_ Maria thought.

Now in the dark hallway, Shadow led Maria to the dressing room by hand. He slid the door open for Maria, she went in the room and turned to Shadow who was about to leave.  
"Wait..." Maria said. Shadow looked at her.  
"Hmm?"  
"Umm... Will I see you again?" Maria asked. Shadow was silent for a moment, he nodded.  
"...You will. Tonight we'll meet again during the show." He said. Maria was about to say something else, but loud voices were heard from outside the dressing room.  
"Oh!" Maria cried as she turned around.  
"Hmph! I have to go now. Good luck tonight, Maria. It's been a very well pleasure to have you last night." Shadow said and disappeared in the dark hallway, Maria closed the mirror door. The door bursts open, Maria shrieked and looked at the reflection on the mirror, there was Rouge with a angry look.  
"So you were here!" She yelled. Maria stares at the white bat.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"What do you mean _'What happened'_?! You are going to get it for taking away my diva career!" Rouge shouted.  
"What?"  
"Rouge! There you are! We've been-" Amy yelled as she sees Maria and started to be calm. "Maria! You're okay!" She says as she ran up to Maria and gave her a hug. Maria awkwardly returned the hug. Amy pulled away and grabbed Maria's arms.  
"What happened to you last night? Did Shadow hurt you? Are you alright?" She asked.  
"I'm fine Amy!" Maria replied. Rouge crossed her arms.  
"Hmph. So I was wrong then, the Phantom had you." She said. "What is he like?"  
"None of your dumb business, Rouge!" Amy said.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"You wanted to know from Maria after you talk trash about her! Come on Maria, let's get out of here!" Amy dragged Maria out of the dressing room. Rouge watches them leave and growled.  
"I hate those two hedgehogs."

In the other room, Myrin was in there with Cream, Sally, Blaze and Cosmo. He had a black sheet over his shoulders and turns quickly and made a growl. The girls shreiked in laughter, Myrin growled again and used his voice in a spooky tone. Tikal came in the room with Amy and Maria, they heard Myrin talking.  
"He's one of the mysterious creatures of all..." Myrin started. "He will catch you with his magical lasso." He took out some rope, he sees Maria, he uses the rope to bring her close to him. Maria looks up at Myrin with eyes wide.  
"What are you-?"  
"Then he will choke you and kill you!" Myrin said. The girls gasped at the story that he was telling, Myrin purred in Maria's ear. She pushed him away.  
"Who are you talking about?" She asked.  
"The Phantom of the Opera, of course!" Myrin replied. Maria had her eyes wide. "And I heard that he had you last night... Good thing you're alright." He said.  
"Of course I'm fine, Myrin. But please don't make fun of him. It's not nice..." Maria said. The girls made funny looks and stuttered after what Maria had said. Myrin stares at Maria a little surprised, before he says anything, Sonic came in the room.  
"Oh, Maria! Thank god I found you!" He said panting. Maria looks at him.  
"Sonic! What's the matter?" She asked.  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news. Rouge was about to quit here but Manik and Silver tells her that the public needs her and _THEY_ need her too! So the worst part is... Rouge was our diva again." Sonic exclaimed. Maria made a look.  
"What?! But I just become a diva!"  
"That's what I told Silver and Manik! For tonight, you're gonna be Rouge's partner for the Opera play."  
"Oh no... Shadow is not gonna be happy about this..." Maria said. Myrin made a look.  
"I can't believe this! Our lovely Maria was a diva, now she's a chorus girl now!" He said.  
"I know! This is so unfair!" Amy said. Sally sighed.  
"Well, guess we have nothing to do about it, right?" She asked. Maria hung her head to stare at the floor.  
_'Unbelievable... Shadow will find out tonight that I'm not a diva anymore.'_ She thought. Cream came up to Maria.  
"Miss Maria? Are you alright?" She asked. Maria blinked and looked down at Cream.  
"Oh, I'm fine."  
"I know you're sad, but this is how it goes right? Come on, let's find you a dress for tonight." Cream took Maria's hand to led her to the room to find a costume for a Opera play.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight was the Opera night, the guests were coming in the Opera house and to their seats and boxes from above, Myrin took Box Five.  
The mobians were getting ready to be on stage to their spots for the show. Rouge was now dressed in a beautiful pink and white dress, she walks by the seeing Maria in the strange dress which was light blue and white. She made a smirk and walked up to her.  
"You seem sad, Maria..." Rouge said. Maria was silent and never look at the white bat. "Trust me Maria, we're working together in this show, then we can be best friends..."  
"...No." Maria said quietly.  
"What's that?"  
"I will never be your friend, Rouge. I just become a new diva for a first time last night, but now I have play as a silent character." Maria said. Rouge glared at her.  
"Come on, don't be so sensative. Your character wasn't so bad."  
"Rouge! I have to be silent for a whole show!"  
"Shhh! Not so loud!" Rouge hissed.  
"Two minutes guys!" Silver said.  
"Well, we better get ready. Listen Maria, you better not screw up in this one! If you do, you're gonna get it, understand?" Rouge complained. Maria made a look, not saying anything.  
After two minutes, the music started and the mobians were on stage. Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Amy and Sonic were in front, Tails turns to Manik, expecting him to open the curtains from the side. As they were, the audiance applaud for the mobians. Cosmo started to sing first.  
"_They say that this youth had set my Lady's heart aflame!_"  
Sonic now started to sing too.  
"_His Lordship,_  
_Sure, would die of shock,_  
_His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_"  
Now Sonic and Cosmo sing together as the other mobians came out to dance a little.  
"_Should he suspect her,_  
_God protect her!_  
_Shame! Shame! Shame!_  
_This faithless lady's bound for HADES!_"  
Cream came in the right side of the stage, moving her finger and turned around as the cutains open for revealing Rouge and Maria on the bed.  
"_Shame! Shame! Shame!_"  
The audiance clapped as they see Rouge and Maria. Rouge came in front as Knuckles came out. She began to sing.  
"_Serafirmo, your disguise is perfect._  
_Who can this be?_"  
Knuckles sing next, Cream made a shocking look at the audiance as Knuckles pretends to touch her bottom.  
"_Gentle wife,_  
_Admit your loving husband_."  
Cream made a gasp, the audiance laughed. Maria watches them and then to Knuckles, giving her a signal to get off the bed, he walks up to her.  
"_My love, I am called to England on affairs of state._  
_And must leave you with your new maid._"  
Maria had her mouth open as Knuckles pretends to touch her bottom. The audiance laughed, Rouge fans herself with her pink fan and smiled. Manik came by with a piece of paper.  
"Though I'd happily take the maid with me." He says in a funny tone, the audiance laughed a little. Rouge leans down.  
"The old fool is leaving." She says. Manik walks away as Maria walks by to Rouge with a look. Rouge now began to sing.  
"_Serafirmo. away with this pretence!_  
_You cannot speak,_  
_But kiss me in my husband's absence!_"  
The audiance laughed again, Myrin chuckled as he watches from Box Five.  
"_Poor fool,_  
_He makes me laugh!_  
_Haha, Haha..._  
_Time I tried to get a better half!_"  
The mobians began to sing with Rouge, except Maria, then from above the audiance, there was a door. Shadow came out, he now wears an evening suit which was black, and still wearing a white half-mask.  
"_Poor fool,_  
_He doesn't know!_  
_Hoho, Hoho..._"  
As they do the laugh, Rouge blocks Maria every time she tries to move to the other side, it's definately not part of the show at all!  
"_If he knew the truth,_  
_He'd never,_  
_Ever go!_"  
Right after the note they sang, a loud voice was heard that everyone can hear.  
"**DID I NOT HEAR MARIA'S VOICE, IN MY OPERA HOUSE?**" It asked. Everyone gasped and look up at the top of the audiance seeing Shadow looking back at them with a glare. Maria stares at him with eyes wide, so he did found out that she didn't sing in the show. The audiance turned to see Shadow, Myrin looked straight at him. Cream started shaking.  
"He's here. The Phantom of the Opera!" She said in a whisper.  
"Shadow..." Maria murmured. Rouge looks at her with a glare.  
"Shush! Your part is silent, little toad!" She said, then giggles at the audiance while walking away to get her bottle of liquid. Maria made a dirty look at Rouge then to Shadow who still was above. He made a look.  
"A toad madame? Hmph! Perhaps it is you who are a toad." He whispers. He then leaves... Maria made a disappointment look. Then Rouge came back with a smile.  
"Sorry about that, folks. The Phantom won't appear again. Now, maestro..." Espio started the music and Rouge started to sing.  
"_Serafirmo, away with this pretence!_  
_You cannot speak,_  
_But kiss me in my_ *croak*"  
Rouge covered her mouth, she made a hoarse voice! Maria and the others turned to her with shock, the audiance gasped.  
"What the...?!" Silver asked Rouge made a nervous look at everybody and sing again.  
"_Poor fool, _  
_He makes me laugh._  
_Haha, Haha..._  
_Haha..._ *croak, croak, croak, croak*"  
Rouge made croak noises again and started to get embarressed as everybody started laughing at her. Maria cracked up, and Rouge growls at her.  
"You! You did this!" She yelled.  
"Hahahahahaha! What...? I didn't do anything!" Maria laughed.  
"Stop laughing! What did you do to my bottle with liquid?! Did you put something in it?!" Rouge yelled.  
"No! I didn't even touch it!" So the two girls started to argue, the curtains closed, Silver and Manik came in front to speak to the audiance to apologize.  
"I'm telling you, I didn't touch it!" Maria yelled.  
"C'mon Rouge, give her a break!" Sonic said. Rouge growled again. Then Blaze came by and accidently bumped into Maria, she almost fell and grabbed onto Rouge... On the breasts! Everyone gasped, Maria had her eyes and mouth wide open as she accidently had her hands on Rouge's boobs, she slowly moved her eyes up to Rouge's face. Her face was so shocked, then turned to anger. Maria covered her mouth with her hands.  
"...I'm so sorry!" She says. Rouge was breathing heavy like a dragon.  
"You...! You...!" Rouge then charges at Maria with her wings, Maria cried out. They were on the floor fighting, Rouge growled loud enough at Maria's face. Maria looked up at her all scared. Sonic and the others try to help her, but Rouge screams at them to back off. Maria had to do something, she needs help.  
"You are so going to get it, you rat!" Rouge yelled. She pushed Maria to the floor and get ready to punch her, Maria shuts her eyes. Just then, a black gloved hand grabbed Rouge's wrist, everybody gasped at the black figure who was behind Rouge, it was Shadow. Maria opened her eyes and see Rouge looking back at Shadow who still grips her wrist tight.  
"Picking a fight is a big mistake!" Shadow says.  
"Y-you!" Rouge cried. "Get your hands off me!"  
"I don't think so you spoiled bitch!"  
"Shadow..." Maria started. Shadow looked at her.  
"Maria, meet me outside on the roof in a few minutes. I have to take care of this bat girl here..." He said. Maria stood up and nodded and walked away up the stairs.

Some time later, Maria was on the roof of the Opera house, there are gargoyle statues around. Maria looks at the view of Paris with lights, and there was snow falling as well.  
"What a horrible night..." Maria sighed.  
"Maybe or maybe not." A voice replied. Maria turned around, Shadow walked up to her. He grabbed his black and red cape with his hands and wrap around Maria with it to keep her warm. Maria was close to Shadow's body.  
"No one in my life ever stood up to me like that." Maria said. "I wanted to thank you, Shadow."  
"She deserves it..." Shadow said. Maria looked up at Shadow.  
"What did you do to her?"  
"Something that she will never forget after being taught a lesson. I made her go to the stage without a dress, only showing off with her undergarments." Shadow replied. Maria had her mouth open, but then laughed a little. Shadow made a smirk when he sees her smile.  
"You're the only music I loved..." He says. Maria embraced him and closed her eyes. "You are my music and my lover..."  
"...Lover?" Maria asks.  
"...Maria my dearest...I love you." Shadow said. Maria was silent for a long time, he really loves her? Or is it just he loves her music of her beautiful voice?  
Myrin slightly opened the door and saw Shadow and Maria together.  
'No!' Myrin thought loud. He now closed the door as Maria moved away from Shadow.  
"I must go... They're probably wondering where I am." Maria said.  
"Don't worry about them, Maria. They may know you are safe with me." Shadow said.  
"I-I'm sorry, Shadow. I have to go..." Before Maria leaves, Shadow grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips. Maria was surprised by that, but melted away and kissed him back. She broke it after a minute and smiled.  
"I guess I'll stay a little longer..." She said. Shadow smiled at her.  
"Good." He says. So the two kissed again.

"What? You mean to tell us that Maria maybe in love with Shadow of the Opera?" Sally asked. Myrin nodded with a look.  
"Seems like it."  
"Um, Myrin? Are you jealous?" Sonic asked.  
"Me? Oh, no! No, no, no." Myrin lied with a smile. But Sonic and the others didn't get fooled, Myrin sighed. "Okay... I'm in love with Maria last night when she sings 'Think of Me'. But the Phantom loves her too... I get a bad feeling about it." He complained.  
"If she does love him, then that means... Oh no..." Blaze had her hands on her cheeks when a thought came to her mind.  
"It means what, Blaze?" Sonic asked.  
"It means... 'The Point of No Return'." Blaze said. Everyone went pale, except Myrin, he made a look.  
"No... We got to do something." He said.  
"Like what?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know yet... But we need a little time to think of something."


	8. Chapter 8

On the next day, Amy and Cream were taking Maria out to town for some shopping. They were on the sidewalk passing by the stores. Maria then stopped by the glass window seeing different masks, they're for the Masquerade. Maria looks at the white mask with a little bit of glitter on it, Amy and Cream came back to Maria and looked at the mask she was staring.  
"You like that?" Amy asked. Maria nodded.  
"...It's beautiful."  
"Hmmm... Hey! I almost forgot! We're having a Masquerade Party tomorrow night so we need dresses for us!" Amy said.  
"A Masquerade Party?" Maria asked.  
"It's a real fun party, Maria! You should join us!" Cream added. Maria thought about it, she maybe can have a little fun, it wouldn't hurt right? So the three girls went inside the Masquerade store. Amy picked out a pink dress and a dark pink mask with feathers in front on top. Cream picked out a yellow and orange dress and a gold mask. As for Maria, she picked out a black dress with a black mask with a stick on the side for holding. She looked at the white mask again facing the window.  
'That mask was so pretty. It'll look good on Shadow...' She thought.  
"Oh Maria, that dress was nice!" Amy said. Maria turned to Amy.  
"Thank you. I think this is perfect for my birthday tomorrow..."  
"Huh? Tomorrow's your birthday?!" Amy asked.  
"Yes. I'm turning 17." Maria replied. "It's nothing special... I'll just celebrate it with a Masquerade Party."  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Cream asked. Maria shrugged. "Hmm... Well, it's your birthday."  
"...Well, we'll buy these stuff and go." Amy said.  
"Okay. Oh, I'm getting this mask too." Maria said taking the white mask from the table.  
"Who's that for?" Cream asked as Maria goes to the counter, she didn't say anything.  
"Wait... You didn't get it for the Phantom, do you? As a gift?" Amy asked with wonder. Maria turns to Amy and Cream with a blush on her face.  
"What?! No! Of course not!" She lied.  
"Hmmm... You're lying." Amy said giving a look. "You don't happen to have feelings for him, do you?"  
"N-no! Why would I fall in love with Shadow? He's The Phantom of the Opera." Maria complained turning red.  
"But Maria, what about last night you and Shadow are on the roof of the Opera house?" Cream asked. Maria blushed, didn't say a word. She paid her stuff and left the store leaving Amy and Cream.  
"Did we went too far?" Amy asked.  
"I guess we did. We should say we were sorry for giving her so much pressure." Cream replied.

At the Opera house, Maria came in with a bag, she went upstairs and went to the hallway and went to the door. She was now in her room, taking out her new black dress. She remembered the time she wore a black dress at her father's funeral... Maria sighed and sat on her bed, she turned to the picture of her father. She cupped her hands together and started to pray.  
'Father... I really miss you now. I wish you were here so I can tell you my new experiance.' She thought. 'I met someone... He's very mysterious, and he loves my voice... and me. He expects me to love him back, but... Do I love him back, father? What do I do?'  
"Good morning, Maria." A voice said. Maria turned around, Myrin. He was leaning on the doorway with a small smile. Maria smiled a little.  
"Myrin."  
"Praying for your father?" He asked.  
"Yes. I miss him, Myrin. But I'm sure he will always watch and listen as I speak about him." Maria said, Myrin nodded and gave her a warm hug. Maria awkwardly returned the hug.  
"I'm here, if you need someone to talk to or hang out." Myrin said. "Hey, you going to the Masquerade Party in the main room tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah. Plus, tomorrow's my 17th birthday, but it's nothing really." Maria replied.  
"Really? Well, I had to say... Happy Early Birthday, Maria."  
"Hehe... Thanks." Maria giggled. Myrin smiled.  
"Well, I have to go now, I just came by to say 'Hello'. See you tomorrow night my dear." He said leaving the room. Maria blushed a little, but smiled and turn to the bag with masks, she then took out a white glitter mask. She sighed.  
"I hope he likes it..." She said. By the door, Sonic hears her and smiles and walked off.  
"I guess Maria started to like Myrin a lot more. She was giving him a little present." He says to himself. As Sonic walks to the door, from above, Shadow made a look and walked off to the dressing room and shuts the door hard, Maria heard it and took the mask and ran to the hallway, she opened the door of the dressing room and see Shadow walking to the mirror.  
"Shadow!" Maria called. Shadow turned his head to see her, he was silent. "You okay?"  
"...You betrayed me." Shadow whispered. Maria stares at him with a look. Betrayed him? For what?  
"What?"  
"You and that wolf started to like each other a lot more. You belong to me Maria!"  
"Huh? Shadow, you maybe misunderstood, I don't have-"  
"Silence! You may have no excuse!" Shadow shouted. Maria jumped and looked into his eyes.  
"I don't have feelings for Myrin, Shadow... Only I have feelings... for you." Maria said. Shadow stares at her, he walked out of the mirror to get closer to Maria. They look each other in the eyes, Shadow then cupped her face and kissed her, after a minute, Maria pulled away. She showed Shadow a white mask, he stares at it and took it.  
"A little something I wanted to give you." Maria said. "Do you like it?" Shadow made a smile.  
"I love it. Thank you." He says in a soft tone. "Let me guess, you're going to the Masquerade Party. If you're asking me to come, these fools will not welcome me. I'll find a way..."  
"Shadow..."  
"Come with me... I want to give you something in return." Shadow took out his hand, Maria took it and he lead her to the mirror.

In Shadow's lair, they were in his room, he took out a necklace with a ring on it. He puts it around Maria's neck, she looks down at the ring.  
"What's this...?" She asked.  
"A ring. A gift for a diva I loved... And that is you, Maria." Shadow replied.  
"It's beautiful... Thank you Shadow. It means a lot." Maria said with a smile, Shadow smiled back. But the ring means something else for Maria, Shadow couldn't tell her until the time comes...  
"And Shadow..."  
"Hmmm...?"  
"Tomorrow's my birthday, and can I ask for one gift from you?" Maria asked.  
"...Anything you wish." Shadow replied. Maria stares at him in the eyes.  
"Can I be with you as long as I can?" She asked. Shadow as silent, so Maria wants to be with him for all eternity? He got closer to her and places his head on Maria's.  
"You will. You're mine until death do us part." He says. Maria smiled and kissed him. Shadow returned it. Then he pushed her to the wall, kissing her hard. Maria pulled away and breathed, staring into Shadow's red eyes.  
"Shadow..." She started, Shadow moved away.  
"Sorry. This is too fast." He said. Maria moved from the wall and smiled a little.  
"It's fine. Our time isn't good for now." She said. Shadow turned to her and gave her a nod. Noises were heard from the Opera house, Shadow growled.  
"Those fools... Come, time to return." He says. Maria nodded, Shadow lead her to the organ and help her get in the boat.

***  
Now the next evening, fireworks were in the sky above the Opera house, and people were going inside the Opera house for a Masquerade Party. Silver and Manik were outside greeting everyone, they were wearing black suits and masks. Inside the Opera house, people were having a great time, like dancing and singing too. Rouge and Knuckles came downstairs, Rouge was wearing a dark purple with a purple mask attached with jewels. Knuckles was wearing a white and black suit with a hat. Sonic was wearing a dark blue suit and Sally was wearing a orange dress with a mask. Myrin was wearing a black suit. He was waiting for Maria to come out. From above the stairs, Maria was by the doorway looking out the main room filled with guests and her Opera friends, she was wearing a her new black dress. She places her mask to hold in front of her face, to make her unrecognizable, she walked downstairs.  
"Sonic, is that Maria up there?" Tails asked.  
"Yeah. Wow, she looks very pretty!" Sonic replied.  
"She sure does." Sally added. Maria almost made it down until a hand grabbed hers, she looked down removing her mask, Myrin smiled up at her  
"My, you look beautiful tonight Maria." Myrin said.  
"Thank you so much." Maria said. Myrin noticed her necklace with a ring, he grabbed it to look at it.  
"Well, this ring is beautiful as well. Who gave it to you?"  
"Oh, ummm... A friend." Maria stammered. "As a birthday gift."  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Myrin laughed as he lead Maria to the table to show her the cake and a bouquet of roses. She gasped and placed her hands on her chest.  
"Oh... Myrin. This is wonderful!" Maria says. Myrin smiled at her.  
"I'm glad. And... do you have something to give me?" He asked. Maria stares at him all confused.  
"Uhh... I'm sorry?"  
"...Sonic told me that you have something for me. Don't you?" Myrin said.  
"Sonic? But, I don't have anything for you." Maria says with a chuckle. Myrin made a look and told her that he needed a moment to talk to Sonic. Maria just shrugged and walked off. Amy went up to Maria.  
"Hi Maria! You look pretty tonight! How do you like the stuff that Myrin did for you?" She asked.  
"They're great Amy." Maria said. "And you too look so pretty."  
"Thank you! We hope we have a nice evening without any interruptions!"  
The rest of the evening was great, now everyone were dancing together, Myrin asked Maria of she can dance, she decided to. They were dancing in the middle part of the room, everyone was watching them.  
"So, what did you say to Sonic?" Maria asks.  
"Oh, I thought he said something about you giving me a little gift, cause he sees a white mask with a little bit of glitter." Myrin replied. Maria was silent for a moment. "So, I guess it's nothing for me, huh?"  
"Ohh, no. I'm sorry."  
"Hey, it's all cool."  
"Sonic!" Tails cried out as he points a figure from upstairs, everyone looked up and gasped. Myrin and Maria stopped dancing, they turned to look upstairs. There was Shadow, in his red suit called "Red Death" and wearing a white mask that Maria gave him. His black and red cape floats behind him as he walks downstairs slowly. Everybody stares at the Phantom without a word. Maria stares at him.  
"Why so silent, good gentlemen?" Shadow asked with a smirk, eyeing Silver and Manik from the bottom. "Did you think I have left you for good? Have you missed me, good gentlemen?" He asked. Manik gulped. Shadow turned to Knuckles and Rouge, he walked up to the white bat with a frown and eyes half lidded. He reached for Rouge's chin, she looked at him nervously.  
"What are you-?"  
"Oh Rouge the Bat... So spoiled, so stubbern, so... oh so bitchy at times." Shadow said in a whisper. Rouge had her mouth opened as Shadow moved away from her. "Rouge wasn't the one who will be the star..." He says to Silver and Manik. "The biggest star will be... Miss Maria." Some people faced Maria, Myrin glared at Shadow.  
"What do you want with her?" He asked.  
"Silence! Did I ask for you to speak?!" Shadow yelled. Myrin gritted his teeth. Maria stares at Shadow, she walked up to him.  
"What are you doing?" Myrin asked. Maria ignored his question, Shadow grabbed her.  
"She belongs to me! And she will sing for me!" Shadow yelled. He held Maria on his side and disappeared by light. Everyone cried out as Myrin yelled for Maria.  
"Hey, what just happened?" Vector asked.  
"They're gone." Manik said.  
"What is Shadow gonna do to her?!" Sonic asks.  
"No clue." Knuckles said. Vanilla walked off to the hallway to get to the dressing room.

Later, Maria had returned late. The Masquerade Party was over. Vanilla came in the dressing room to see Maria.  
"Are you alright my dear?" She asked. Maria nodded.  
"I'm fine, Madame Vanilla. He never hurts me."  
"Of course he won't hurt you."  
"But, how could you know all that about Shadow? How much do you know about him?" Maria asked.  
"I must not tell you. Now Maria, go to bed."  
"Not until you tell me about Shadow. How did he become a Phantom like this? And how did he get those scars?" Maria asked. Vanilla stares at her and then sighed.  
"Alright. Come with me to my room."  
Now in Vanilla's room, it's filled with candles, on her desk there are pictures. Vanilla offered Maria a seat on the chair, Vanilla gave her a cup of tea that was warm. She sat across from Maria and look at the picture of her when she was young. She then turned to Maria.  
"It was years ago... It first started with Shadow's childhood..." Vanilla started.


	9. Chapter 9

"His mother raised him only for 8 years until she gave him away..." Vanilla said.  
"Give him away?" Maria asked. Vanilla nodded and started on with a story...

***Flashback***  
Shadow was a little hedgehog living with his mother, she was a black hedgehog with red stripes and had green eyes. Her name his Shiko. Shadow went up to his mother and asked for something, Shiko stares at his son.  
"What is it, Shadow?" She asked.  
"...Mother, I want...love." Shadow replied.  
"Love? For what?"  
"I want a girl who has love..." Shadow says. Shiko stares at him with a look.  
"...What are you saying?!" She asked.  
"...You never give me anything I asked for the last couple years. You don't care about me!" Shadow shouted. Shiko growled at him.  
"You little beast! Since you started to like to sing in Opera, this screws your mind up! Even your voice sounds like a sin!" She yelled. Shadow glared at her, he tried not to cry. "You know what? I think it's best if you never stay here." Shiko grabbed Shadow's arm to lead him outside to take him out somewhere.  
There was a circus next to the Opera house, a man bought Shadow from Shiko, and make him as a Devil's Child in a cage. If Shadow refused to do anything, a man slashes him on the eye. Shadow was being abused by a circus crew! They treated him like some kind of wild child.  
As a month passed by, there are children of girls who visits the circus as a little trip. Vanilla was young at that time, she wore a white dress along with a medium black cape. They passed by the cast of the circus people and strange things. A man lured the girls inside a curtain to see a Devil's Child, Vanilla followed the girls and saw a cage with Shadow inside, he covered his left eye. Vanilla watches Shadow with sorrow in her eyes, she felt so sory for a little hedgehog. A man suddenly hit Shadow down on the ground, people laugh at him, except Vanilla, she watches in horror. Shadow almost got up but the man slashes him on the eye for a 6th time! Shadow grunted and stood up, he turned to the girls with a glare in is red eyes. After a minute, people left, and Vanilla turns around and followed the group of girls. Shadow watches her leave by covering his eye, he turned to the man who picks up the money. Shadow slowly grabs the rope and made it into a lasso... Before Vanilla leaves, she turned back to Shadow, when she does, Shadow puts a lasso around the cruel man's neck and pull it roughly! The man choked and fell on the ground as Shadow continues to choke him with a lasso, Vanilla watches in shock ran up to a cage.  
"What are you doing?!" She cried. Shadow narrowed his eyes on her, still choking the man. After a couple moments, Shadow dropped the man that he just killed. Shadow looked at Vanilla and went up to the bars.  
"Let me out of here!" He growled.  
"You killed him..." Vanilla said.  
"I don't belong here... Please, let me out of here and help me!" Shadow begged. Vanilla stares at him, then at his six scars on his left eye, then she opened a cage door... A different man came out and saw a dead man's body and Vanilla releasing Shadow.  
"Murderer!" He cried out. Vanilla gasped and grabbed Shadow's hand and ran off. "The rabbit helps the hedgehog escape! After them!" A man cried out. The guards were outside looking for two mobian kids. Vanilla drags Shadow to the bottom door of the Opera house. She opened it and pushed Shadow inside and followed him. Shadow looked around and saw a staircase on the left side and ran up to them and Vanilla follows him still.  
Minutes later, Shadow and Vanilla were on the top floor in the room alone, they're waiting until the guards leave. The rabbit slowly turned to Shadow who is now crossing his arms in anger. And those scars on that eye of his... Vanilla can tell that he was abused there. The scars are not pretty to see.  
"Are you alright?" Vanilla asks. Shadow nodded. "You really don't like to be there, do you?"  
"I don't belong anywhere... My stupid mother gave me away." Shadow said. "Now I have nowhere else to go..."  
"...But, what are you going to do now?" Vanilla asked. Shadow was silent. He looked around the room and made a look.  
"Here. I'll live here." He said.  
"In the Opera house?"  
"I love Opera since when I was born. This may be abanded, but I'll fix it... I'll become an owner of the Opera house." Shadow exclaimed. Vanilla stares at him, and made a small smile.  
"May I help you?" She asked. Shadow turned to her and nodded.  
"Please. But, don't tell anyone I'M the owner." He said with caution. Vanilla nodded. The two became friends in secret, and both set up a little bit in the Opera house, but when people come by to help Vanilla, Shadow hides in his room.  
As years went by, Shadow was The Phantom of the Opera and stays underneath the Opera house where the "Kingdom of Music" is, the lair. He's been listening to every cast's voice in his Opera house, no luck for him that the voices of a girl never impress him. Since he heard that Vanilla had Cream, he would never bother with a little rabbit, though her voice is pretty, but not like an angel... Plus, too young for Shadow.  
"None of the voices aren't beautiful enough for me." He's says darkly. "I must have the Angel of Music with a beautiful voice and she will be mine forever."  
***End flashback***

Maria stares at Vanilla, speechless, and had tears in her eyes running down her cheeks.  
"From that moment on, he becomes a genius when he gave us finished scores..." Vanilla says. "And he was patient to listen a wonderful voice here. So now, he found you, Maria."  
"...Vanilla, he's waiting for me?" Maria asks.  
"For your voice. He found you as the Angel of Music." Vanilla replied with a small smile. Maria stares at the floor, all silent. Then she stood up...  
"Vanilla, thank you for telling me this..." She says leaving the room, Vanilla watches without a word. Maria changes out of her dress to a sleeveless white gown and grabbed a black cape. She went downstairs and went out the Opera house. A carriage was there, she climbed inside and told a carriage man to take her to the cemetary. So they rode off to the road and to the streets, and the carriage moves to the road of the woods. Maria looks out the window and sang inside her mind.  
"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came..."  
She stopped as she thought about the story, she felt so sorry for Shadow... She sadly sighed to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

The carriage stopped by the gate of the cemetary, Maria stepped out and walks to the gate and opened it. The carriage left, and Maria was inside the graveyard. She passes the tombstones and goes to the different way.  
"I must see my father's grave..." She says as walks slowly, she then began to sing.  
"_You were once my one companion..._  
_You were all that mattered..._  
_You were once a friend and father..._  
_Then my world was shattered..._  
_Wishing you were somehow here again..._"  
Maria went to the other side of the gravestone and went to the gate and continue to walk slowly and sing.  
"_Wishing you were somehow near..._  
_Sometimes it seemed,_  
_If I just dreamed..._  
_Somehow you would be here..._  
_Wishing I could hear your voice again, _  
_Knowing that I never would,_  
_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_  
_All that you dreamed I could..._"  
Maria sees the statues of angels by some of the tombstones, and there some roses on the ground that people left for their relatives. Maria then looked down as she walked and continue singing.  
"_Passing bells and sculpted angels..._  
_Cold and monumental..._  
_Seem for you the wrong companions..._  
_You were warm and gentle..._"  
Tears dropped from Maria's cheeks, she shuts her eyes tightly. She opened them again.  
"_Too many years,_  
_Fighting back tears..._  
_Why can't the past just die?_"  
Maria looked up and found a staircase and a building with a coffin inside, Maria walks up to it and sing again.  
"_Wishing you were somehow here again,_  
_Knowing we must say goodbye..._  
_Try to forgive,_  
_Teach me to live,_  
_Give me the strength to try..._  
_No more memories,_  
_No more silent tears,_  
_No more gazing across the wasted years..._"  
Maria sat on the stair step and look up at her father's building, tears runs down her cheeks still.  
"_Help me say goodbye..._  
_Help me say..._  
_Goodbye..._"  
Maria finished her song and hung her head with her eyes closed. She silently sobbed, she wanted to see her beloved father again. Just then, a beautiful masculine voice sang to her softly and gently...  
"_Wandering child,_  
_So lost, so helpless,_  
_Yearning for my guidance._"  
Maria raised her head and eyes open in surprise, that voice was awfully familiar... It sounds like someone was reponding to Maria, but in her tells her it's either Phantom, her father, or friend, or angel.  
"_Angel or father,_  
_Friend or Phantom,_  
_Who is it there staring?_"  
Maria asked with singing, a voice replied to her song.  
"_Have you forgotten your angel?_"  
Maria looked up at her father's building and stood up.  
"_Angel, oh speak,_  
_What endless longings,_  
_Echo in this whisper._"  
Inside the building, it lights up in red, the gate doors opened for Maria, the mysterious voice sings back.  
"_Too long you've wandered in winter,_  
_Far from my fathering gaze..._"  
Suprised that Maria made a small smile, she knows for sure it was her father speaking to her!  
"_Wildly my mind,_  
_Beats against you..._"  
A voice replied to her again.  
"_You resist..._"  
Then they began to sing together, Maria slowly walks up to the stairs.  
"_Yet your/the soul obeys..._  
_Angel of Music!_  
_You/I denied you/me,_  
_Turning from the true beauty._  
_Angel of Music!_  
_Do not shun/My protector..._  
_Come to your/me, strange..._"  
As Maria made it to the top and in front of the building, the voice was now hypnotic with other male voices.  
"_I am your Angel of Music,_  
_Come to me, Angel of Music..._"  
It barely finished when a cry called Maria's name, it made her blink and turn around and saw Myrin coming to her.  
"Wait, Maria!" He said breathlessly.  
"Myrin! Wh-what are you doing here?" Maria asked in confusion. Myrin grabs her shoulders.  
"Whatever you believe, this man, this thing, is not your father!" He said. Maria made a look like shock, then a black figure came from the roof of the building. Maria gasped.  
"Shadow!"  
"You left my Opera house, and I want you back!" Shadow says with a tone. Myrin covered Maria for protection, glaring at Shadow.  
"You were trying to trick her and try to hypnotize her for coming to you! What do you want with her?" Myrin asked with a tone in his voice.  
"That's none of your concern, wolf! She's mine!" Shadow yelled. Maria stares at Shadow with a frightened look.  
"There is no way that Maria will be with you forever! She likes me better than you!" Myrin said. Maria looked at him.  
"What?!" She asked. Shadow smirked.  
"So, guess we have to settle this then..." He said. Myrin smirked back at him.  
"...If that's the way you want it." Before they started to fight, Maria moved between them with a worried look.  
"No! Not like this! Please!" She begged. Myrin stares at her then to Shadow.  
"Hmm... Fighting isn't the answer to this time." He said.  
"...We'll all settle this tomorrow night during the Opera show, Don Juan." Shadow says.  
"Shadow..." Maria started.  
"Okay. We'll all be there... And you better watch your back Shadow, you will get injured." Myrin said. Shadow chuckled evilly.  
"Oh, I will be... See you there, my friend. And as for you Maria..." Maria turned to him. "You and I have a little surprise during the Opera... I'm not going to tell you what it is, but be sure to wear that necklace I gave you." He said. Maria was silent, Shadow disappeared with bright light. Myrin took Maria by the hand and walk down the stairs, Maria was worried about this...

Back at the Opera house, Myrin told Vanilla, Cream, Sonic, and Silver about the plan for tomorrow's Opera show, Don Juan.  
"Everyone will dress in black, everything will be decorated by fire and roses. The show will be black and red..." Myrin said.  
"Okay. But what do we about Phantom?" Sonic asked. Myrin took out a gun, everyone gasped.  
"Bring the guards as well, so we can catch Shadow. I'll give them a signal as I shoot him." Myrin said.  
"What about Maria?" Cream asked.  
"She and I will make a run for it. We'll finally be free soon." Myrin replied. Vanilla gave him a cold look.  
"You're insane... Maria will not like this!"  
"Huh?"  
"They're in love!" Vanilla said. Myrin stares at her and made a dirty look.  
"They won't be anymore! So stick with my damn plan!" He said. Vanilla glared at him and Cream held her mother's hand all worried.

The next evening, the guests were inside the Opera house for the Don Juan Triumphant. The stage was red and black, on the middle part of it there was fake fire moving, and roses were around and rose pedals on the ground. The show got started, the mobians popped out, wearing black and sing loudly.  
"_Here the sire may serve the dam!_  
_Here the master takes his meat!_  
_Here the sacrificial lamb,_  
_Utters one despairing bleat!_"  
Rouge cames up with Cosmo and Amy, and Maria, wearing a different outfit that was white, but wearing a black waist. Rouge was singing about Maria.  
"_Poor, young maiden!_  
_For the thrill on your tongue,_  
_Of stolen sweets,_  
_You will have to pay the bill,_  
_Tangled in the winding sheets!_"  
Now everyone started to sing along with her, except Maria, she was scared about this... Though she doesn't know what the _WHOLE_ plan is about.  
"_Serve the meal and serve the maid!_  
_Serve the master so that when..._  
_Tables, plans, and maids are laid,_  
_Don Juan Triumphs,_  
_Once again!_"  
The moment was now silent, Sonic and Manik went in front of the stage, but had their backs on the audience, they kneeled down and look up at the cast. Maria turned around as Knuckles came out from the red curtain, dressing all black and red and wore the black mask and began to sing.  
"_Passarino, faithful friend,_  
_Once again, recite the plan,_  
_Your young guest believes I'm you-_  
_I, the master, you, the man._  
_When you met, you wore my cloak._  
_She could not have seen your face._  
_She believes she dines with me,_  
_In her master's borrowed place!_"  
Maria made a look, Knuckles was talking about Shadow! She gripped the rose that she held, and her necklace with a ring.  
"_Furtively,_  
_We'll scoff and quaff,_  
_Stealing what, in truth, is mine._  
_When it's late and modestly,_  
_Starts to mellow with the wine,_  
_You come home,_  
_I use your voice,_  
_Slam the door like crack of doom!_  
_I shall say,_  
_'Come hide with me!_  
_Where, oh where?_  
_Of course, my room!'_  
_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_  
_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword._  
_Conquest is assured!_  
_If I do not forget myself and laugh,_  
_Hahahahahahaha!_"  
Knuckles walked off behind the curtain, before he leaves, a lasso wrapped around his neck! He gasped and the lasso pulled him down...  
Now on the stage, Maria walks up with her rose in her hands, everybody watched her as she began to sing.  
"_No thoughts withen her head,_  
_But thoughts of joy._  
_No dreams withen her heart,_  
_But dreams of love..._"  
The moment was silent again, Maria sat on the floor looking at her rose. Behind her, red curtains moved... Shadow came out, wearing a same outfit as Knuckles' and the same black mask. Someone sang out in question.  
"Master?"  
Shadow narrowed his eyes to the mobians, they stare back at him, trying not to be afraid, Shadow responded.  
"Passarino..."  
Maria's ears perked up as she heard Shadow's voice, she slowly turned to him as he began to sing.  
"_Go away, for the trap,_  
_Is set and waits for its prey._"  
He made a smirk, Maria stares at him, she looked nervous... Shadow began to walk around the fake fire and sing to her.  
"_You have come here,_  
_In pursuit of your deepest urge,_  
_In pursuit of that wish,_  
_Which til now has been silent._  
_Silent..._"  
Maria looked away from him, Shadow mentally frowned as he continued to sing.  
"_I have brought you, _  
_That our passions may fuse and merge,_  
_In your mind you've already succumbed to me._  
_Dropped all defenses,_  
_Completely succumbed to me._  
_Now you are here with me._  
_No second thoughts,_  
_You've decided,_  
_Decided..._"  
Maria turned to Shadow with a fake smile, she slowly stood up. Shadow smirked, everyone watched the two as they stare at each other for a moment.  
"This is it... Here comes 'The Point of No Return.'" Blaze whispered. Amy gulped. Maria held her rose tightly, still staring at Shadow with gaze, waiting patiently for his singing...


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow now began to sing, not making Maria or anyone wait any longer.  
"_Past the point of no return..._  
_No backward glances._  
_Our games of make-believe,_  
_Are at an end._  
_Past all thought of if or when..._  
_No use resisting._  
_Abandon thought and let the dream descend._"  
Shadow got closer to Maria and went behind her, puts his hand on her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist as he continues singing, Maria shuts her eyes.  
"_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_  
_What rich desire unlocks its door?_  
_What sweet seduction lies..._"  
Shadow slowly moves away from Maria who opened her eyes and turned to him.  
"_Before us?_  
_Past the point of no return..._  
_The final threshold._"  
Shadow began to circle her, still singing, Maria looks at him in the eyes.  
"_What warm,_  
_Unspoken secrets will we learn?_  
_Beyond the point of no return..._"  
Now that Shadow moved away from her, he made a small frown, Maria now began to sing.  
"_You have brought me,_  
_To that moment when words run dry._  
_To that moment when speech disappears,_  
_Into silence..._  
_Silence..._"  
As she sang, she slowly crushed her rose, pedals fall from her hands. Sonic and Manik stare at her.  
"_I have come here,_  
_Hardly knowing the reason why,_  
_In my mind, _  
_I've already imagined our bodies entwining,_  
_Defenseless and silent._  
_Now I am here with you,_  
_No second thoughts,_  
_I've decided._  
_Decided..._"  
Shadow made a smirk and closed his eyes, she's becoming more and more into a dark side than before, her voice was turning darker as she began to sing a lot more beautiful than ever. Shadow opened his eyes again.  
"_Past the point of no return..._  
_No going back now._  
_Our passion play has now,_  
_At last, begun..._"  
From the side of the stage, Vanilla and Cream watched her and listen to her voice that's never been heard by her before.  
"_Past all thought of right or wrong..._  
_One final question..._  
_How long should we two wait,_  
_Before we're one?_  
_When will the blood begin to race?_  
_A sleeping bud burst into bloom,_  
_When will the flames at last..._"  
Maria made a smirk at Shadow continuing her singing, he made his smirk evilly.  
"_Consume us?_"  
Shadow took off his black cape and threw it aside, still smirking at his diva, they walked towards each other and sing together.  
"_Past the point of no return..._  
_The final threshold..._"  
They both grabbed each other's hands, Shadow turned Maria around so her back will meet his front, his hands are on her waist.  
"_The bridge is crossed,_  
_So stand and watch it burn._  
_We've passed the point of no..._  
_Return..._"  
Once again the moment is silent, Shadow used his hand to grab the ring that was on the necklace that Maria wears. He nuzzled Maria's ear with his nose, then whispered...  
"Marry me..." Maria shot her eyes open as he said that, she didn't turn to him, she made a look like surprised.  
"What...?!" She whispered. Shadow didn't reply, he dropped the ring as it hangs on to the necklace. The mobians and the audience stare at the two hedgehogs. Shadow now began to sing softly.  
"_Say you'll share with me one love,_  
_One lifetime._  
_Lead me,_  
_Save me from my solitude._  
_Say you want me with you here,_  
_Beside you..._"  
Maria turned around to look at him into his eyes, she made a lovingly smile. Shadow smiled at her and continue to sing.  
"_Anywhere you go,_  
_Let me go too._  
_Maria, that's all I ask of..._"  
He barely finished when a gunshot was heard, it shot him on his arm! Everyone cried out in alarm. Maria gasped and looked over and saw Myrin with a gun. Shadow turned to him with anger in his eyes. His arm is bleeding, then suddenly, he used Chaos Spear to break the chain of the chandelier, it falls, the audience got off of their seats and started screaming. Then the guards ran to Shadow with ropes and guns, they grabbed his wrists with ropes and his neck! Maria cried out, Shadow growled and his body was turning red... Sonic and the others watched in horror and screamed and ran backstage.  
"Chaos...Blast!" Shadow shouted as he uses the energy to explode to make the guards fly off and fell on the floor, Maria stood there in shock, and Myrin grabbed her and ran off before Shadow sees.  
"No! Myrin, let go of me!" Maria cried.  
"You can't be with him, Maria! He's dangerous!"  
"...I don't care Myrin! I love him with all my heart!"  
"What?!" Myrin growled.  
"Let me go! Shadow needs me! And I need him!" Maria ran off to the stage again, she went up to Shadow with a look. "Shadow, we have to hide!" She says.  
"Hang on to me!" Shadow grabbed Maria and they both disappeared.

Rouge came out to the other side behind the stage and saw Knuckles on the floor with a lasso on his neck still. She cried out for him.  
"Knuckles! Knuckles, my love!" Rouge began to cry, then Knuckles opened his eyes and sat up.  
"I'm fine, Rouge! I'm not dead!" He yelled. Rouge stares at him, she began to hug him tightly.  
"Oh Knuckles!"  
"Ah! Rouge! You're killing me here!" Knuckles choked.  
Sonic ran to everyone with Sally by him.  
"You guys, we have to get out of here!"  
"But we can't leave Maria behind!" Tails said.  
"Shadow got her now, so there's nothing we can do!" Sonic says.  
"Yes there is! I'm going to get Maria back!" Myrin said. Everyone turned to him.  
"It's too late! Maria belongs to Shadow now! If those two are together, they'll never be seen again!" Vanilla said.  
"Maria?! Never to be seen again?!" Amy asked.  
"Not on my watch!" I'm going!" Myrin growled and ran off.  
"Dude, he's insane!" Manik says.  
"What do we do now?" Amy asked.  
"...Shadow's lair." Blaze says. "We're going!"  
"HUH?!" Everyone cried out.

Down to the stairs and hallways, Shadow drags Maria to the bottom of the stairs to get to the lake.  
"Down once more to the dungen of my black despair!" Shadow growled. "Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that part into darkness is deep as **HELL!**" He shouted and stopped. Maria stares at him with sorrow, he turned to her. "He sets us up! That damn fool!" He growled.  
"I-I didn't know what was going on during the Opera! And Myrin wants us seperate!" Maria complained. Shadow stares at her, saying nothing, he drags her downstairs.

Myrin grabbed his pocket knife with him and went into a dressing room and found a mirror door halfway open, he went up to it and went inside.  
"This isn't over yet, Shadow of the Opera! I won't let you have MY precious Maria, you cannot marry her or have any kids in your future!" Myrin growled as he ran to the hallway.

Not much later in Shadow's lair, he and Maria are in the different room with some treasures that Shadow found, but he was looking through the box.  
"Shadow... If I recall correctly, did you say something about me...marrying you?" Maria asks while holding her ring on the necklace. Before Shadow could answer, he took out a beautiful white dress, he stood up and gave it to her. Maria stares at it, then to Shadow.  
"You will be my wife, my angel... You and I have a future together. Try not to refuse me." He says as he puts his hand on Maria's cheek. She was silent for a minute and left the room to change out of her clothes. Shadow sighed and got out of the room and put his back on the wall to wait for his loved one to come out with a wedding dress.  
Maria was in Shadow's room to change. Before she was undressed, she made a worried look.  
_'How can I do this? I will soon be married to Shadow...'_ She thought. _'...But, I love him. And he loves me... I have no choice but to be with him.'_  
So now Maria was in her new wedding dress, it was slim but still beautiful on her. She came out and saw Shadow leaning against a wall, he took off his mask and had his hand on his forehead.  
"...Shadow? Are you alright?" Maria asked. Shadow turned around, seeing her in a wedding dress, he walked up to her. They're both looking at each other's eyes, then leaned to their lips, but before they kiss...  
"Stop!" A voice yelled. Shadow and Maria turned to the iron gate, outside of it, there was Myrin.  
"You!" Maria whispered. Shadow snickered.  
"We have a guest."  
"Let her go, Shadow!" Myrin said.  
"I'd rather hoped that you would come! And now, my wish comes true..." Shadow says with a evil smirk narrowing his eyes to Maria.  
"I'm warning you! I'm not here to play games! Now let her go!" Myrin yelled.  
"Myrin, it's useless for you..." Maria says.  
"What? He brainwashed you!"  
"No he doesn't! I want to stay with him!" Maria yelled. Myrin growled at her.  
"You little...! I won't let you get away with this!"  
"Be my guest, sir... Now, are we going to settle this?" Shadow asked.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Myrin said.  
"As you wish..." Shadow pulled the lever, the gate opened for Myrin. Maria stared at Shadow with a look.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"You'll see, Maria..." Shadow replied. Now Myrin was in the lair, he took out a gun.  
"Maria, I'm giving you 10 seconds to come over here..." He says aiming at Maria with a gun. She didn't move, Myrin loaded his gun. Shadow charged at him in the water, Maria gasped. Shadow used arm to wrap around Myrin's neck to choke him.  
"Don't you dare try to kill Maria!" He yelled.  
"Agrrhh! Both of you are going to die...!" Myrin choked. Maria cupped her hands together as she watched two mobians fight.  
Shadow jumped in the air and used Chaos Spear on Myrin. He yelped and fell back in the water. Myrin now used a dark orb to shoot him, Shadow dodged it and used Chaos Spear again.  
"Ahh! Is that all you got?!" Myrin yelled. Shadow growled and began to charge at him, but before he got closer to him, Myrin took out a gun and pulled the trigger and shot Shadow! Maria cried out. Shadow fell in the water, his chest is bleeding, he slowly stood up.  
"You... damn wolf...!" He growled. Myrin smirked and went up to Maria, she glared at him.  
"Why? Why?!" She cried.  
"That's the part of the plan..." Myrin whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Myrin... You are a monster!" Maria yelled.  
"Still refusing me for Shadow, huh? Well then. I guess I have no choice..." Myrin took out a knife, he was about to stab her! Before he did, a hand grabbed his wrist. Myrin turned his head to see Shadow behind him. Maria made a smile, he was alive. Shadow took the knife from Myrin and stabbed him in the chest. Myrin cried out in pain, and clawed Shadow on the chest. Shadow grunted and threw Myrin across the lair to make him hit the iron gate. Myrin fell lifelessly in the water dead.  
Shadow panted as he held his chest with blood. Maria stares at him with worry, she puts her hands on his shoulders.  
"Shadow...?"  
"Maria... I...can't...live like this...any longer..." Shadow panted.  
"Yes you can Shadow, you're strong! Now that Myrin's gone, we'll be together." Maria said with a smile, but inside her she was scared. Shadow shook his head, he made a groan and almost fell on the ground. Maria grabbed him and helped him stand up. Then voices were heard from outside the lair. Shadow growled.  
"Not now..."  
"Shadow, you can make it! Come on, I'll take you to your room." Maria says. She held Shadow to get to the cave steps and went into his room.  
Coming in the lair, there was Vanilla leading Sonic and the others, they stopped at their tracks as Maria comes out of Shadow's room.  
"Maria! You're okay!" Amy says with a smile.  
"Shhh!" Maria hissed placing her finger over her lips.  
"Hey, why are you wearing that wedding dress?" Charmy asked.  
"What happened to Shadow?" Sonic asked.  
"Where's Myrin?" Blaze asked. So many different questions they asked, Maria told them to wait in the water for a few minutes and she went back to Shadow's room. He was laying in bed with his eyes closed, Maria looked at him all nervous, she went by his bedside and sat on her knees.  
"Shadow? Shadow, wake up. Shadow?" Maria began to shook him a bit, no answer or movement. Maria's heart felt like its stopped... She had tears in her eyes now.  
"Shadow..." She sobbed. Then a hand was on Maria's cheek, she gasped a little, Shadow had his eyes half open and had a warm smile on his face.  
"Don't cry... It pains me..." He whispers. Maria's tears dropped on Shadow's chest.  
"Shadow... Please don't go, please... I need you." Maria whispers. Shadow slowly sat up and bring her closer to his lips.  
"You are not alone..." He says softly and kissed Maria on the lips passionately. It lasted only a minute. Shadow broke it lay down again, Maria watches him with tears and sorrow in her eyes. Shadow begins to sing softly as his final words...  
"_Maria, I love you..._"  
His eyes slowly closed, his hand slid off Maria's cheek. She started to cry again, saying his name a couple times and sobbed. She's been in Shadow's room for a while, but then, Vanilla came in. Maria turned around to see her.  
"Vanilla...He's gone." She whispers. Vanilla was silent, but told Maria to leave the room now, so she did.  
Maria walked down the organ to look at everyone who were in the water. Cream walked up to her with a sad look.  
"...Where's Shadow?" She asked. Maria was silent, she shook her head sadly, tears running her cheeks. Almost everyone lowered their heads, and Amy came by to Maria to hug her. Sonic came to her.  
"I'm so sorry. Truely I am." He says. Maria was silent. "Come on, get on the boat. We'll take you back." Sonic picked up Maria and placed her in the boat. Sally, Amy and Blaze are in the boat with Maria to confort her as Sonic steers the boat out of the lair. Cream and everyone else stays in the lair to wait for Vanilla.  
She finally came out and said that Shadow will be missed... Cream started to cry, Cheese cried too. Vanilla came in the water and told everyone to return to the Opera house.  
With Sonic steering the boat, Maria hung her head with her eyes closed. She couldn't speak... She remembered what Shadow said once before, since she first visits his lair...  
"_You alone can make my song take flight._"  
She heard it in her mind, Shadow's voice... Reminding her that his song will be in her... Flying inside her.  
"Maria... You alright?" Sally asked. Maria shook her head. "I know you're upset... But you can't be sad forever..."  
"...Sally... It's over now..." Maria says. "Shadow's gone." Sally and the others stare at her.  
"You and everyone else like us will remember him. But we'll miss him too." Amy says.  
"But hey, as we fix up the Opera house, we'll move on the Opera shows." Blaze says.  
"That would take a while..." Sonic added. Maria sighed and opened her eyes.  
"I'm sorry... I...I will never sing again." She whispered. Sonic stopped steering the boat and the girls stare at her with shock.  
"Wh-what?" Amy asked.  
"Maria..." Blaze started.  
"Are you serious?" Sally asked.  
"Please tell me you're joking..." Sonic says with a look. Maria made a look.  
"I made a choice..." She says. The mobians stare at her in disappointment.  
Maria will never ever sing again... Though there is one thing that she will do in her new life...  
**Learn to be lonely.**

***The End***


End file.
